Underground Sunlight
by Northernryu
Summary: NaruxSasu.ONESHOT. They are sent to the exiled for Sasuke, being a fugitive and Naruto, for saving him. Both start to slowly feel love towards one another but Sasuke is a tsundere, and Naruto is an idiot. Would they notice what they feel for each other?


NarutoxSasuke ONESHOT

Warning: This story IS an actual BL story, unlike my other stories. But it is not extreme at all and it is very minor.

Minor enough that people would probably still be able to enjoy reading, unless they're really REALLY against BL in general.

* * *

><p>Underground Sunlight<p>

* * *

><p>Like my ears were blocked from all the surrounding sounds, I heard absolutely nothing. As if my eyes were blind-folded, the area was dark. Though I had not fallen into the depth of hell, this place was cold and bare and absolutely nothing was in sight.<p>

I guess this was my punishment for the crimes I had caused...  
>It was what I deserved. And somewhere within me, I was partially relieved to have them stopping my motives of trying to destroy the Konoha Village.<br>I was driven by emotion that was like a huge stone rolling down hill that could not be stopped, even if I, myself wanted to stop it.

This place was so quiet and peaceful with not a person in sight. There was nothing to annoy me, and nothing to disrupt my inner thoughts. I was content with the tranquil atmosphere... until noise had come to disrupt my life again.

There were sounds of footsteps echoing down the long dark corridor of the underground stone-made prison. I sat up from my hard bed, with the poor excuse for a bed sheet sliding off my bare chest, as I wondered if it was now the time for my executional fate.  
>I was surprisingly calm about it, accepting that punishment... because after all, I was too tired to live. There was nothing left for me in this world now and it wasn't a bad time to visit my brother for a change.<p>

My world crashed down, shattering splinters of tranquility when I wasn't the one to get out of the cell, but to have a familiar lightning-like existence struck back into my vision once again, along with loud rumbling of thunder which explicitly appealed its existence more than enough as always.

One of the Konoha guard had thrown a body into the cell and locked the door, leaving without a word. I was just left there stunned at what just happened.  
>I looked down at the all too familiar body of a certain idiot's.<p>

"...what?" I managed to stammer dumbly as the pretty badly beaten up lump looked up at me with one clear eye, smirking.

"...Hi, Sasuke," the voice I knew all too well bounced off the walls of this tiny cellar.

"What... are you doing here, Naruto?"

"What does it... look like, dumbass..." he chuckled, and then slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep, then and there on the cold stone ground, probably due to lack of energy as ugly wounds visibly coloring his tanned skin.

"Usuratonkachi..." I muttered as I gave him pity and had enough benignity to bother picking him up and lying him upon the hard, uncomfortable bed which had to be at least better than the hard stone floor.

_What a shame. I guess I'll have to wait a bit more before I can rest peacefully for good._

I stared down at the whiskered face which I hadn't seen in close up for many years and flashbacks played in my mind where I saw all the kinds of face expressions this stupid blond used to make.  
>All the negative facial expressions as far as I was able to remember, were ones that I had made him wear. To that, I felt a tinge of remorse.<br>I happened to also guess why he looked as if he was been used like a punch bag as well.  
>The main source of problem was most likely to be me.<p>

But this idiot was one to speak too.  
>Why was he so dumb enough to follow me wherever I go?<br>Finding me?  
>Trying to bring me back?<br>Saving me?  
>After all ever did to him was turn him down, threw him away, betrayed and made him suffer?<p>

He was much like a dog trying to return to its owner and stay loyal even if he wasn't wanted anymore because that was the only 'home' he had.  
>Even if things were thrown at him, beating him down.<p>

_This idiot would be stupid enough to follow me even if he lost his limbs..._I thought, and sighed.

But the reason why... I didn't know.

_How should I know how the idiot's brain regulates?  
>After all, nobody is as dumb as he is!<em>

I stared at his peculiar body with a bit of fascination, watching the wounds heal right before my eyes.  
>I had to admit, it was pretty amazing to see him heal himself so fast.<p>

* * *

><p>When I opened my heavy eyelids, I was greeted by a very dark, stone ceiling that was vaguely familiar.<br>I groaned when my back ached from the hard, sorry-cellar bed. I sat up and looked down to see a familiar black scruff of hair beside me, sitting down on the cold floor and leaning against the bed.  
>He was probably asleep, and I felt a smile form on my lips as I saw him so close to me after chasing him for all these years.<br>But my smile dropped as soon as I heard the bastard speak.

"You must be the world's biggest idiot, you usuratonkachi," he sighed at me, and I growled.

_Had he the right to insult me after saving his god damn life!_

"What did you say, you bastard!" I glared at him and retorted back.  
>He turned around and bore his eyes into mine as he repeated what he said.<p>

"You. Must. Be. The. World's. Biggest. Idiot," he said in a mocking tone, separating word by word as if I hadn't understood the first time.  
>That did it. I knew I needed anger management, but seriously, he was definitely <em>asking<em>for it, knowing what kind of reaction he was going to get.

"I AM NOT!" I growled and hit him hard on his duck-butt head.  
>Sasuke cringed and glared at me and I glared back.<br>He stood up and I knew what was coming.  
>I straightened myself and jumped off the bed too, ready for a cellar war.<p>

_I'm going to make him regret making me mad!_

It was time for dinner.  
>I was in charge of taking the meals down to the two prisoners ranked AA.<br>Rank AA were the prisoners who were sent to the underground cellar where the walls were made so that the chakra would not leak from that room and would just bounce of the walls, giving the prisoners no chance to escape.

It was an extremely dangerous job for me to deliver the meals because it was the only time the door would be opened, which was the only escape route for those prisoners.  
>Some prisoners knew that it would be no use killing me and trying to escape, because there would be many skilled prison security guards blocking their path right after me.<br>But some prisoners didn't think with their mind, but with their emotions, which were the hardest to deal with.

To be honest, taking meals down to rank AA prisoners was the first time for me and I was shaking to the bones of my knees.  
>The reason being that the ones I had to deliver to today were: a fugitive and a betrayer of the Konoha Village. Both are said to be the most strongest, skilled ninjas with both having enough power to surpass all Kages.<br>Firstly, Uchiha Sasuke: He was a missing-nin from the Konoha, and he had attempted to destroy our village.  
>Secondly, Uzumaki Naruto: He was the one who had stopped Uchiha Sasuke with his all, but disobeyed the orders to kill him.<p>

The 6th Hokage wasn't as nice as Tsunade-sama, and was quite brutal to those who opposed him.  
>That was why, Uzumaki Naruto, the one who saved the village, was a prisoner for fighting against the Hokage and going against the execution of Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

In my opinion, Uzumaki Naruto was rather stupid for not letting go of Uchiha Sasuke, or else he wouldn't have been stuck behind bars or waste half his life time on chasing his team mate.  
>But I guess Uchiha Sasuke was so significantly important to him, so much that he would go this far.<p>

_Perhaps it is more than a strong bond of friendship Uzumaki Naruto is feeling..._

Back to the important facts ahead, those two were extremely dangerous ninjas ever existed and if they had the intention to escape from here, it will definitely cost my life.

_Just swiftly put the meal down and shut the door immediately! Just swiftly put the meal down and shut the door immediately! Just swiftly put the meal down and..._  
>I was repeating the words I had to take in action but when I opened the door to the cellar of the two, my body froze rigid and my jaws hung wide open.<p>

My existence was significant enough to be noticed by the two at all while the two bounced off in all 6 directions like atoms in a confined area, colliding with each other... in a very self-consuming battle.  
>But when Uzumaki Naruto seemed to have smelt the food, he became still, squatting on the ceiling and glancing around to see where the source of smell was coming from.<br>Uchiha Sasuke on the other side of the room on a wall near the edge of the ceiling sensed Uzumaki Naruto's action and did the same.

I gulped when they both spotted me and lunged towards me.  
>I was too frozen in shock to see their menacing stare directed at me that I couldn't move an inch.<br>I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst...

...but I was only pushed away roughly by the hands of Uzumaki Naruto and found myself staring at two guys voraciously chomping down the food they were given as if they were starving like never before.

Regardless of the cellar door that stayed ajar so widely before them, the two downed their food in a matter of seconds and both held out their bowls at me shouting, "okawari!" (Seconds!)

"There are no seconds! You're forgetting that you're a prisoner!" I accidentally retorted back at the two and regret my words slipping out, but that didn't seem to matter to the two.

"Awww, come on! You could _kindly_ ask the cook for seconds, can't you? _please_!" Uzumaki Naruto pouted.

"Or you could _kindly_ threaten to kill the cook for seconds, can't you? _Ahn!_" Uchiha Sasuke added, glaring.

The pressure from the two was suffocating me as their faces closed up on me, forcing me to nod, before they got off me.  
>I ran with their bowls to the cook and asked for seconds. I must've looked very odd, getting ordered (threatened in a way) by prisoners.<br>The cook gave me a quirky look before adding seconds into the bowls without questioning me, which was really grateful for me.

When I returned, I forgot that I had left the door ajar because I had rushed to get the seconds as soon as I can (or before Uchiha Sasuke had the chance to kill me) but the two were just sitting there, waiting for me with their backs faced against each other.  
>They had no intention of getting out of this place...<br>Or more like the thought didn't cross their minds because they were too busy thinking about the other.

"Good job, keibi-in!" Uzumaki Naruto gave a thumbs up sign. (keibi-in=guard)

"Good job, pashiri," Uchiha Sasuke added. (pashiri=slave-like person)  
>I twitched from irritation.<br>I didn't like Uchiha Sasuke's personality which made him sound like he had every right to boss me around.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_

On the other hand, Uzumaki Naruto was a friendly guy who was bright and charming.  
>The wonders of why he chooses to stay close to Uchiha Sasuke filled up my mind that day.<p>

How many days had it been since Naruto and I shared this cellar? Weeks? Months?  
>I lost track...<br>Or more like, I had already lost track since the first time I was imprisoned here.  
>With this idiot around, all we have been doing was sparring (fighting) and talking (and arguing that always led to war of throwing insults at each other).<br>The talking was just on Naruto's side while I just sat and listened to filler stories of what was happening in Konoha during the time I had been away from that village.

It didn't cease me to wonder how and why this idiot affected me so much.  
>I was starting to turn back to my old self when I was being stupid and immature with that idiot.<p>

At first, I was just irritated at the idiot when he came into this cellar.  
>Everything about him was completely opposite to me, that sickened me to no end.<br>What was more annoying, was that I didn't know what the sickening feeling was called, until I came to realise that it was called envy.

Feeling stupid for having such feelings after everything that had happened, I released that feeling to the point that after some time, I was actually enjoying the spars and listening to what the idiot had got to say.

He never ran out of things to say, and he would always keep that goofy smile on that never changed, the same as I've always remembered as.  
>It was irritating, but it made me want to smile as well (though I'd never do it, and wouldn't ever admit that out loud).<p>

It hurt to see that sometimes when Naruto was taken away, he'd come back with massive bleeding and bruises all over his face and body.  
>The reason, I didn't know, but it probably had to do with me.<br>But even if I ask the reason why, he would never tell me, and I didn't think he'd ever would because he was one of the world's biggest idiots.  
>Those kinds of idiots were the most stubborn beings that were almost impossible to crack.<p>

And here he was taken away again, leaving me to just blankly stare at the wall of an empty cellar.  
>The room seemed cold and lonely without the idiot around (not that I would admit that to that idiot).<p>

_Loneliness...? Since when did I ever get those kinds of emotions back?_I wondered and a sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes.

_Perhaps I had always felt that, yet couldn't define that feeling...now that I think about it._

I heard the door open and snap opened my eyes.  
>Naruto looked beaten up more than ever before, and I was able to note that he didn't have any consciousness.<br>The security guards threw Naruto and I instinctively rushed forward to catch him before he hit the floor.  
>He had enough injuries to sustain.<p>

I glared at the security guards but the door slammed and I heard the click of the lock.  
>I heard a small, soft sob and looked down at the badly beaten face of Naruto's, finding that tears were slipping from his closed eyes.<p>

_This is my fault isn't it? Why does he always have to suffer for me? Why is it always him?_

I placed him on the bed and cursed myself for not being able to help ease his pain.  
>He already had Kyuubi to heal him, so technically there was nothing I <em>could<em> do anyway.  
>But it pained to see him like this.<p>

Just when I was drifting away with my mind, I heard the door open to see the security guard who always brought in the meals who we had come close to.

"Hey... "

* * *

><p>"Hey...," Sasuke said.<br>I had gotten quite used to sending meals down to these two, and before I knew it, I was talking to them quite frequently and was comfortably calling them by their first names.

"Yea?" I asked quietly, seeing Naruto asleep on the bed.  
>He looked pretty beaten up and I wondered what was happening to him as well.<br>Sasuke had asked me before, but unfortunately, I wasn't part of that section in security so I had no idea.

"Do you have a damp towel and some pain killers you could provide?" Sasuke asked.  
>I was slightly surprised at the sincerity and politeness Sasuke had in his voice.<br>Normally he would be nasty and pick on me, although I figured in just a few days that he didn't mean any of the insults threw at me.

But this was the first time I found him so sincerely concerned and worried, and... in pain.  
>I gave a small smile after finding out that Sasuke still had a heart to care about others.<p>

"You're worried about him?" I asked.

"Just bring it here, pashiri," Sasuke growled, and I laughed at the usual, annoyed tone –which had not the slightest bit of respect to elders- and backed away before my mocking laugh made him lunge forward at me with his chidori.  
>I didn't miss the smallest tinge of flush that rose upon his cheeks.<br>As an adult's point of view, Sasuke was still just a cute, inexperienced kid who didn't completely understand what his emotions were telling him.

After the last brutal beating, Naruto didn't smile or even talk to me anymore.  
>I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't respond like if I wasn't even there to start with. He didn't eat meals and just sat on the bed like a doll, with lifeless eyes.<br>This worried me so much that I was starting to get really agitated.

"Come on, Naruto. _Talk to me_, god dammit!" I growled in frustration after a whole 3 days of absolutely no response at all.

"OI, IDIOT! RESPOND!" I snapped finally and dropped a heavy fist down on his head.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww! OMFGz! What the hell was _that_ for, you bastard!" Naruto suddenly screamed with a glare after he clutched his head with eyes welling up tears.  
>A huge relief swept over me and I sighed as my knees buckled down to the floor.<p>

"...Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking utterly confused.

"...you should eat, idiot," I mumbled as I made sure my hair covered my face, closing my face expression away from Naruto's sight, and then added in a small voice, "don't make me worry like that again..."

Silence answered me and I sneaked a glance at the idiot who had his eyes wide open in shock.  
>He then gave the biggest smile I had ever seen and to <em>my<em>shock, he sprang onto me and hugged me tightly, so much that it was hard for me to breathe.

"G-get off me... usuratonkachi..." I gasped.

_Wasn't it three days without food, you'll die? What's with this strength!_

"Let's eat, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned widely and took his chopsticks in hand, "itadakimasu!"

I couldn't help but form a smirk as I watched the idiot gulf down his food like a vacuum cleaner.  
>I set myself in front of my meal as well and joined the eating, suddenly hungry after the lack of appetite I had for the last couple of days.<p>

...but that happiness didn't last long.  
>A few weeks later, Naruto was sent out of the cellar again.<br>I was genuinely freaked out and wanted to stop Naruto from following those twisted security guards, but Naruto stopped me and he followed them by his own will... even if he had a blank face with no emotions, making me worried like hell.

When the pashiri -unfortunately I don't recall his name- came to take our dishes away, I grabbed him by the collar, startling him.

"Oi, Pashiri! I don't know _how_ you do it, but wiretap those fricken twisted guards who took Naruto away, _now_!" I ordered, or more like threatened.

Whether he saw my determination or not, his paling expression wiped off and he gave me back a stare that clearly showed that he understood what I had meant, and walked off, following my rather desperate order that I forced him to do, hoping he was doing it willingly as well, because it was worth the risk of his own life if he got caught.

I waited anxiously for the pashiri's return and when the door opened, I nearly ran over him as I received the earphones off him.  
>I didn't ask how he did it, because I was too worried about Naruto at that moment, and the pashiri knowingly patted my shoulder as he sat on the hard bed beside me as we both listened through the earphone we had, one for each of us.<p>

I had to cringe when I heard torturous sounds of fists and feet colliding into the body of Naruto's as I heard his short cries and sobbing.  
>My heart throbbed so badly that I didn't want to force myself into listening to this any longer and just barge into the scene to save him, but unfortunately, I didn't know where he was taken to.<br>I heard a few snickers and voices speaking, so I strained my ears and listened harder.

"...fox demon! You think you deserve to be alive? You're just an animal that should be put down! You might've saved Konoha this time, but we don't know _when_ you could let that monster control you. We should execute _you_before that Uchiha kid!"

_What bullsh*t is this mother f*cker saying!_

I was beyond furious when I heard words that informed me that Naruto wasn't being treated as a human.  
>My heart strings pulled on me so hard when I heard Naruto's suppressed sob. He was trying so hard to bear with all this...<p>

"Hahaha... you're sobbing now are you? Where did all that strength go to? You used to not shed a tear when you first came here. Maybe because it was what we said from last time, you sad piece of sh*t!"

There was a sound of a hard and loud 'thunk', followed my choking coughs and more sobbing. I closed my eyes tightly and felt my teeth clench tight as well.  
>I really wished I could be there instead of him, at least to save him for all his pains since it was most likely my fault that Naruto was given this punishment.<p>

"Those words from last time hurt you so much, monster? It hurt because it was the harsh reality! Because you protected nothing! All those punishments you endured was all for nothing! Hahahahaha!"

_Sick, twisted, son of a f*ckin-!_

"But it's alllllll true, I'm afraid, monster! You haven't protected Uchiha Sasuke! He's merely an excuse for us to beat you up and treat how you _should_be treated! Ah-, but if you don't accept your punishment as you should, then we'll kill that Uchiha kid, so don't even think about attempting to fight back, monster!"

I lost my coherent thought and I just saw red.

* * *

><p>"No! <em>Sasuke!<em>" I shouted, after hearing what those brutal men had said to Naruto, and restrained Sasuke who was struggling to get out of my grasp to go and find Naruto.  
>Probably feeling the last string of patience snap as he found that Naruto was enduring the pain all for nothing when perhaps, Sasuke was feeling the guilt that the pain Naruto received was entirely his fault.<p>

"LET GO OF ME! I'M GONNA F*CKIN _KILL_THOSE SCREWED BLOODY MOTHER F*CKERS!" he screamed at me, glaring with the blood-like sharingan eyes, and I saw the killing intent in his eyes.

He was _serious_.

He was looking so murderous and I knew I had to stop him even if that meant he was going to kill me, because Naruto wouldn't be happy if Sasuke killed those people, because that will truly mean that Naruto had endured it all for nothing.  
>To make it meaningful, I had to stop Sasuke at whatever costs.<br>He was only driven by emotion, and if he lets that get a hold of him, he was going to completely lose control, and may even hurt Naruto.

To be honest, I felt like I was handling a wild beast that had lost control.  
>No words went through this mad boy's ears, and it took me a full half hour to actually get him to stop struggling and calm himself down, except his eyes stayed a blood-red sharingan, as if showing his distorted rage that could go out of control at any moment.<br>All though he himself hadn't completely lost his mind, or else I would've been dead in a matter of seconds and he could've escaped from this cell in a matter of an additional few more seconds.

Now he was just pacing up and down the very small cellar, punching the wall every now and then, making me cringe as he_loudly_ added huge cracks to his collection of certain points of the cell wall.  
>Although the walls here were too thick for him to punch through a hole to the other side.<p>

I heard the faintest footsteps coming from the corridor, and I knew Naruto was heading back.  
>I took a quick glance but Sasuke seemed to be too heated up to notice.<br>Before anything else could get worse, I stood up behind Sasuke.

"Forgive me, Sasuke," I said, and before he had a chance to look back to even understand my words, I knocked him unconscious.  
>I wasn't supposed to be in a cellar, so I had to get out quickly.<br>I grabbed the finished bowls and walked out of the cellar as quickly as I can.  
>On the way, I kept my head low as I passed the security guards who dragged the poor blond boy who seemed to be off worse than last time.<br>I had to hold down the urge to send a punch straight at those security guards too.  
>I clenched my fists so strongly that I was scared that the bowls would crack and shatter.<p>

When I reached the noisy kitchen, where there were banging of frying pans and chopping from knives against the cutting board.  
>The cook took quick glance at me and then concentrated back on what he was doing, but quickly turned back to stare at me.<br>I must have had an equally murderous face as to Sasuke as I was now far away from getting seen and caught from the 'enemies'.  
>I slammed down the bowls and growled –not <em>at<em> the cook- but at the cook, "_3 times more than usual_!"  
>The cook's face was paling from shock, and he nearly burnt himself for being so.<p>

_Well of course… Anybody would be shocked at that…_  
>I was walking back down the narrow dark corridors of the underground prison leading to Naruto and Sasuke's cellar, carrying their dinner for tonight.<br>I opened the door when I reached there, I was about to drop everything I had on hand when a massive chidori greeted me.

Sasuke was _livid_.

* * *

><p>I groaned and opened my eyes to be greeted with the familiar view of the ceiling.<p>

_Since when did I fall asleep…?_

And then my eyes snapped wide open as every memory crashed down on me and my head snapped towards the sound of sobbing.  
>Naruto was back, and he was on the floor, immovable from wounds that looked as brutal as ever.<p>

"_Naruto!_"

**First came fear...**

I quickly rushed to his side and took him in my arms which should be much better than the cold harsh floor or the sorry excuse of a bed.  
>He wasn't unconscious this time, and he opened his eyes that had constant leaks from damaged taps.<p>

**...then came anger…**

"Why the f*ck were you getting beaten the sh*t out of you for my f*ckin sake! Are you _stupid_!" I growled, "why didn't you use your Kyuubi powers to beat the sh*t out of them, huh!"

**...and then regret…**

Naruto's pain-filled eyes just looked up at me, increasing the water works.  
><em>Sh*t… I'm not supposed to be directing my anger AT Naruto… What the f*ck am I doing…"<em>

"F*ck…" I let my lips mutter as I embraced the idiot tightly.  
>I felt Naruto's weak, damaged hands hesitantly moving up my back, but soon he tightened his embrace upon me when an apology came out from my mouth for the first time.<p>

**…and then came the pain**

"Sorry… I'm not mad at you… I'm mad at who did this to you… You've done nothing wrong, Naruto. Absolutely nothing…"

_I really wish… I can just suck away all your pains, Naruto… I really wish I could…_

**Always the same routine… I never learn from my mistakes…**

I held Naruto like that for more than an hour, even after I heard the even breaths of the idiot, telling me he had fallen asleep.  
>I couldn't bring myself to let go of him, I just wanted for him to feel the warmth and that I was there, there for him all long.<p>

...but unfortunately, I was human, no different to any others, and when it came to killing your legs with numbness, humans had their limits too.  
>My legs felt like they were starting to sink into the ground, and I was so sure of it even thought my logical thoughts knew not.<br>The dull pain was starting to make me twitch, like as if you were seated in a position you hated so much that your nerves were on _their nerves_, inducing signals every now and then.

I swayed and tried to stand while carrying Naruto in my arms.  
>I wobbled and stumbled hard onto the sorry bed with a loud 'ngfh!' coming from both lips, but thankfully, Naruto didn't seem to stir awake from that.<br>It must have been one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life.

I was still staggering like a new born calf and making a fool of myself but I didn't care. I needed to keep moving my legs to shake off the numbness, reviving my painful legs that sparked thousands of needles.

Just as my legs were starting to act normal, I heard the footsteps coming towards this cellar.  
>I immediately flared with rage, thinking of the only people who would come here.<br>It could only be one kind of people. Enemies.  
>As soon as the door opened, I held up the chidori I had created, waiting for the time to surprise attack the guards that were here to take <em>my<em>Naruto away from me again.

The door turned and I sprung forward, raising my arm high, ready to give them a fistful of blazing blue-white chidori, straight through whoever came first.

My eyes widened at second thought as I see that it was the pashiri, and I immediately retract my arm, far away from him as the dangerous chidori immediately died down.

"It's you…," I accidentally muttered in irritation, followed by an immediate apology, "sorry…"  
>He nodded, understanding me.<br>We both knew we were edgy and emotionally unstable that if we took a moment to let out our emotions to steer, we might take it out on anyone within our vision.

"Thank you…," I managed to sigh in relief when the pashiri put our meals down and pulled out pain relievers, bandages and medicinal cream.  
>It was definitely a lot more than the normal batches we used to get.<br>He must've asked them for it.  
>I felt really thankful towards this guy, and I grabbed the kit so I could work on Naruto's wounds.<p>

* * *

><p>My body felt stiff when I woke up, and I wish I hadn't woken up, because the dulled pain wasn't so dull anymore.<br>I tried to move my arm but it hardly moved.  
>I sighed at my helpless arm and glanced at it to find out that my arm in fact wasn't functionally down, but <em>couldn't<em>move mechanically because Sasuke's arms and head was upon it.

"…eh?" I rasped. My voice didn't come back to conscious with me.  
>It was still thick with sleep.<br>I tried to clear my voice and then call out to him.

"Sa…ske?" it wasn't quite there yet, but my voice was coming to.  
>Sasuke stirred awake and blindly look towards my direction.<br>He then realized he was holding my hand, and he quickly snapped his hand away as if electricity jolted through our hands.  
>I wondered why his cheeks were a bit red…<p>

_Maybe because he's a little hot… because my hand… where he held it, is really hot too…_

"Are you…ok?" Sasuke muttered, not looking at me directly.

"Yeah," I replied with a smile that hurt.  
>Sasuke frowned at this.<br>He probably knew I smile even though I'm wasn't supposed to…  
>But who was he to talk?<br>When he wanted to smile, to cry, to scream, he would always hide it and keep up his stoic mask.

_Oh… but he was screaming at me when I came back, didn't he?_  
>There was so much anger, worry and sadness in Sasuke's eyes that time that I was surprised he could show that much emotion.<p>

"ruto….Naruto!"

"Huh?"

I had drifted away into deep thoughts when I heard Sasuke calling my name, bringing me back to conscious.  
>There he was again, looking worried, unlike the Sasuke I knew well.<p>

_Why is he so worried about me?_

"I'm okay, Sasuke. Seriously," I laughed it off, and started unwinding the neatly wrapped bandages on my arm. The pain was there but I knew that the wound had already closed off and there was no trace of it because I felt it.

"You hungry? The cook apparently gave us special service today," Sasuke said after awhile. My ears perked at those words and I let my eyes beam as I couldn't believe it.

"Really! Oh real!" I scrambled off the bed and in attempt to lunge at the food, but toppled over from the numbness and pain.  
>I cringed, waiting for the hard floor… but it never came.<br>When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was moving away from the floor and slowly turning upright onto my feet again.

"Becareful, idiot," Sasuke said -looking the other way as he said so- as he slid his arms off my waist, which was then that I realized he saved me from falling.

"T-thanks Sasuke…" I managed to stutter as I felt my face blush from embarrassment.

_Man, I'm soooo uncool…_I cursed myself.

I had to curse Sasuke for always being the cool, calm and composed one which was always had to be his role.  
>I sat down and started to eat the food in the bowl, followed by Sasuke doing the same.<p>

I got really excited when it came to deserts, because normally imprisoned people shouldn't be having such service –or the extra large amount of food we get that was specially made for just us through the keibiin-san- and I hadn't had any sweet food in months!

"Manjyuu~!" I cried in joy as I took a first bite into it and savoured the sweet, delicious flavor of the sweet bean paste.  
>It was so good that tears started forming in my eyes.<br>It was _heavenly_good!

"Geez, don't need to get so worked up on just a mere manjyuu, idiot," Sasuke commented on my reaction.

Bastard.

I swallowed and was about to retort when he reached for his manjyuu, and put it on my plate.

"Here, you can have mine," Sasuke said and looked away, "...only because I don't like sweetened food."  
>I was so moved that before I knew it, I was grabbing onto Sasuke so tightly that he may not even have had enough space to breathe.<p>

"THANKS SASUKE!" I said, truly meaning it, although I might've said it right beside his ear a little too loud… but, oh well.  
>His ears were red, but I don't think it was my fault, because it was gone later.<p>

* * *

><p>Things were going good.<br>I felt satisfaction that I hadn't in years.  
>A few days ago, those guys who took Naruto to torture were back again but they were greeted with my chidori at maximum strength.<p>

_I hope those security guards died,_I grinned evilly as a dark aura consumed me.

After that, whenever people other than Pashiri came, I blasted them away with my chidori and kept them far away from Naruto.  
>It was probably something that made Naruto and I become stuck in this cellar for life but I wasn't bothered by that, because I was quite enjoying it.<br>Just being beside Naruto was enough.  
>He would smile a lot more and that was all I really wanted, which I realized after months of our duration here in this very cellar.<p>

One day, -Naruto was on the bed, I was on the floor, just sitting down- Naruto started talking to me out of the blue.

"Hey, Sasuke… do you think we'll ever be able to see the sun or the stars again?"

"..."

"...Sasuke?"

"…sorry," I mumbled.

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?" Naruto asked, sounding surprised.  
>It was my fault that they weren't ever going to be able to escape the undergrounds which I personally didn't mind, since he was like my sunlight.<br>But I should have known that Naruto _would_have minded.

"I don't mind seeing them, Sasuke," Naruto said quietly, as if catching to what I had in mind, "as long as… I'm with you, I don't mind."  
>I felt myself blush and looked in the opposite direction to where Naruto was.<p>

"Usuratonkachi…" I muttered under my breath.

_That idiot, confessing to me and probably not knowing himself that it's a confession..._

It all came clear to me why Naruto was so attached to me and why he would go this far for me, although the idiot himself probably hadn't noticed that either.

"…hey," Naruto spoke again after a few moments of silence.  
>I heard shifting and soon after, I felt him right beside me.<p>

"Hey, Sasuke," he tried again.  
>I forced myself to make a straight face and then turn to look towards Naruto who was then up closer than I thought.<p>

"When I'm angry at you or when your words hurt me, my heart beats fast…but…" he started.  
>I felt pain grab my heart, but then my eyes widened at the rest of what he had to say.<p>

"I'm not angry or sad right now… so then why is my heart still beating so fast when I'm with you…?"

I felt my blush come back full force, and this time there was no way I could keep a straight face and I looked away.

"…Sasuke?"  
>Naruto's words sounded hurt.<br>I couldn't let Naruto think it as rejection and I sighed inwardly as I surrendered.

"...it's probably… because... you-... love me," I muttered _very_quietly.

"Eh?...uh, what? I-I don't think I heard you clearly…" Naruto stuttered, who was flustering and had obviously heard me right the first time.  
>Action speaks louder than words; I faced him and pressed my lips against his.<p>

Naruto blushed as red as a tomato and looked as though he was about to hyperventilate.

"W-wwwwwww-w-what are you doing!" Naruto gasped.

"Didn't like it?" I asked.  
>I gave Naruto a moment to think about it, and then he shook his head.<p>

"Then that's the proof that you like me," I muttered, looking away in embarrassment.

"...I want to try it again," Naruto said bluntly and I looked at him in shock, only to regret it.  
>He locked his lips on mine and I lost all my coherent thoughts.<br>When he finally let it end, I pushed him back forcefully.

"_Usuratonkachi!_I growled pressing down my hot face with my cool palms which were against the cold floor moments ago.

"I'm not an _usuratonkachi!_Stop calling me that you bastard!" he shouted and lunged at me.

After a few punches here and there, the pashiri came in laughing and we stopped our actions to stare at him.

"Well I was a bit afraid that you two'd start acting lovey-dovey because it would've been awkward walking in on you guys, but you guys seem to be doing fine as usual," he commented and laughed even more when he saw us blush.

"You were _eaves dropping_?" Naruto and I said in unison as I had my chidori formed in my hand while Naruto had his rasengan ready.

"Uh… I shall… take these bowls and leave now… ahaha…_bye_!" he said and slammed the door shut before we could get our hands on him.

"Oi! You better come back next time with ice cream, manjyuu and ramen for an apology!" Naruto screamed.

"You better come back with riceballs and okazu instead of plain okayu, Pashiri!" I shouted.  
>And we heard the pashiri shout at the end of the corridor,<p>

"_THIS IS NOT A LUXURY HOTEL YOU IDIOTS!_"

* * *

><p>This is the REAL <strong>yaoi<strong>:

**YA**ma ga nai, **O**chi ga nai, **I**mi ga nai.

(No climax, no real conclusion, no meaning)

Hahahaha!

Evident boy love, although not extreme.

This was a request ONESHOT for starlight3423

I hope its not too far off from the idea you had in mind.

If you want to see the image I drew for this story, look here: .com/art/Chika-no-Taiyou-209831629


End file.
